homefrontfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Oil Wars
The''' Oil Wars or the Great Arab War''' was a massive armed conflict fought between Saudi Arabia and Iran with both countries' supported by the Saudi's Holy Arab Alliance and Iran's Iranian Coalition as both sides sought total domination over most of the world's fuel reserves. The conflict went on for 5 years and in the end both sides had lost and had suffered sever heavy casualties however Iran emerged as the victor with support from Korea Beginning In early 2015 the crowned prince of Saudi Arabia was greating his people in Riyad when Muslim Brotherhood terrorists attacked and injured the Prince. the Saudi Royal Army killed all of the insurgents however they discovered that over half of the attackers were Iranian and saw this as an act of war. In response the Saudi government boycott all Iranian goods and deportated all Iranian citizens and made it illegal for ethnic Iranians to immigrate to the Kingdom. the US ambassador was called back to the United States in response and as tensions heated up a rouge Iranian army unit attacked Saudi boarder patrol units and after taking sides the Saudi-Iran was began. First attacks the war first Began in which a joint Saudi-US Army unit fought of a battalion of Iranian soldiers attempting to seize control over the Saudi-Iraqi boarder. After a brief fire fight the Iranians lost and remaining soldiers surrendered the United States immidiatly withdrew their forces after the Arab states began massive military build ups and the US succesfully made an oil trade pact with China making both China and the US neutral throughout the entire war. the Saudis soon regrouped up with their Arab allies and began to mass towards Iraq to catch the Iranians off guard however Iran had the same idea. Iraq Campaign I never imagined coming back to Iraq, that desert watseland was bad enough during the war however now that were here it's worse than we thought and now the country is nothing but some sand covered hellhole.. I really hope Commander Morgan can get us out. God help us.'-''unknow US Marine in Iraq''' Althoughthe US was neutral in the war they still had intrests. In Iraq the US embassador had fled Baghdad and made it to a US military base however needed immidiate evacuation. US military foces managed to him out however were soon forced to stay after Kurdish Nationalists began to fight the Arab Alliance military forces to prevent the Arab Alliance and its Army from advancing further into either part of Iraq. Iraq found itself divided between the Arabs and the Sunnis as the Kurdish population found itself being killed by the Arabs recieving only help from the United States. Iraq was soon divided and split between the Republic of Kurdistan (a puppet government) and the Republic of New Iraq with both countries lead by either the Iranians or the Saudis with the Kurdish population being slaughtered in various genocide campaigns. Thousands of Kurdish refugees soon fled with help from the United States however it caused ethnic tensions at home where many US citizens found themselves becoming very islamophobic and isolationist due to people paying for the refugees to stay and an increasing rise in isloationism Kurdish Rebellion By Febuary of 2016, all of Iraq was divided into three seperate nations. Kurdistan, Southern Iraq, and, Northern Iraq. The north was under Iranian control and the south was under Saudi control and Kurdistan remained strong up in the northwest. In southern Iraq, many Kurds were being persecuted by the Iraqis and Arab Alliance police and military forces for speaking out against the discrimination by Iraqi nationals. By mid 2016 Hussein Mubarak had organized thousands of Kurdish rebel fighters and started the Kurdish Rebellion after his forces attacked a small covoy of Iraqi Security Forces and destroyed the convoy and killed most of the troops. Only four survived and they were all executed live on TV and broadcasted to all of Iraq officially starting the rebellion and was officially recognized by December when the Holy Lords from the Arab Alliance declared war against the Kurds and the newly established Kurdish Resistance Army. Mubarak wanted a culutral revolution and called for all Kurds to be Shi'ite since Sunnis were the ones persecuting them and the Iranians were supporting them and the Iranians are Shia. After three years of intense fighting, Mubarak was killed in the Seize of Mosul and was killed by a batallion of Syrian soldiers and over half of his Commanding officers were there with him and went down with him. By June of 2019, the rebellion was crushed after the surviving rebels were killed and the KRA holdouts merged with Peshmerga. African Front As the middle east was being torn apart by war and blood filling the streets of middle eastern cities. After Quatar withdrew from the conflict, the Emir of Quatar decided to ally the nation with the Iranian Coalition after Shia immigration began to poor in and was displeased with how the Arab Alliance wrapped itself up in useless bueracracy. In Libya the Libyan government began to be under seize from Arab pro-Iranian nationalists and soon the Iranian Coaltion military forces escalated the conflict by entering Africa via a route through Somolia and made it to North Africa. Arab Alliance forces made up to Libya and Egyptian tanks with support from Israeli Air Forces made it to Triploi only to be a massive blood bath and soon the European Union began to launch massive missle strikes at the north african coast causing massive amounts of heavy casualties and resulting in tensions between the UN and the EU. Somolian pirates began attacking Iranian and Iranian coaltion supply ships in response to using the country as a means of having the Iranians enter into Africa and using what little resources their country had and revolted but was supressed on December 3rd. Nuclear Attacks and Peace agreement As the war waged on and both sides had sustained casualties reaching the tens of millions both civilian and military, the Saudi and Iranian governments began to develop nuclear weapons and use them in an effort to send the other side into submission. On July 2nd 2018, Iranian nuclear terrorist attacks destroyed the Saudi-Iraqi boarder and had destroyed all towns and cities within the regions. the Saudis responded by launching nuclear attacks in Northern Iraq and central Iran and Tehran was soon obliterated in a nuclear strike killing the Iranian president and other heads of state. Following the attack Iranian army remnants now scattered and isolated attempted to repeel Arab forces which began to advance into Iran itself. Immediatly following the attacks both nations were forced by the International Community to disarm their nukes. The following day the King of Saudi Arabia and the President of Iran arrived in the bombed out ruins of Baghdad to negotiate peace and was achieved but fighting still continued as remnants of the Iranian Army launched insurgencies as acts of revenge but up until the 2020's fighting still continued. Aftermath Following the war millions of middle eastern civilians were dead as a total of over 2% of the Middle eastern population was killed in the war and 60% of the world's fuel reserves went dry and/or were abliterated. the Greater Korean Republic soon joined Iran by helping them destroy what little Iraqi rebels there were and had attempted to supress the remains of the Kurdish resistance fighters. In May of 2020 Korean special forces helped newly formed Iranian Army in an attack on a Kurdish rebel hide out following the capture of 2 insurgent commanders and many survivng rebels. the Korean People's Army soon set up their first military base in the middle east and helped rebuild Baghdad and gave it to New Iraq as its capitol city. Iran itself was the de facto victor due to the fact that its purpose in the war was to cripple Saudi Oil supply and it worked but at a cost of heavily damaged Iranian oil wells and the near collapse of the Iranian oil industry. The world was soon hit with a massive oil shock and only a few nations remain stable while the rest delte with civil unrest and various uprisings. In 2026 Kim Jong Un had convinced Israel to help Palestinians resettle in Israel. the Israeli government aproaved of it but needed an exact location and after a series of negotiations with the Koreans, Israel had given up over 50% pf the West Bank and had built a city modeled after the eastern half of Jeuruselam and the State of Palestine was established and Israel had fully recognized Palestine knowing that peace would come due to the war crippling Hamas and the dissolution of many Palestinain terrorist organizations and political parties though the new Palestinian State was only a puppet government for Korea to exploit and insurgencies continue to errupt in Iraq and Afghanistan despite the dissolution of local terrorist organizations in the area. In 2022 the Kurdish Republic was created in northern Iraq affectivly causing ethnic tensions in may areas. Category:Battles Category:Timeline Category:Wars